A Learning Experience
by m7star
Summary: The Flock comes to Forks and meets the Coven and the Pack. They learn some valuable things from each other, and Nudge gets a shopping partner. Then, Erasers team up with Victoria's army. Will they all survive? Set after Max and after New Moon. T for fighting and because I'm paranoid.


Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first crossover, so please review! Also, I know this is really short, but the Maximum Ride chapters are short as well. You can send me character ideas/comments/ideas, and I might end up using them!**  
** Thanks for reading!**

I shifted slightly, rustling my tawny feather. Yes, I said feathers. My flock and I have wings. We are 98% human, two percent avian. Thus the wings. We also have our own special talents. I have a Voice in my head, can fly at the speed of light, and have a razor-sharp wit. Iggy is blind but is starting to _feel _colors. Fang can blend into the background, Nudge is slightly magnetic and never runs out of things to say, and The Gasman can blow anything up with anything, can mimic voices, and his other skill, well... Angel really hit the jackpot. She can read minds, turn into some sort of bird thing, breath underwater, and make Fang, _Fang_ allow her to keep her mutant dog, Total. Who, also, has a few special skills. He can talk and grew wings. Yeah, we live in a crazy life.

Why am I explaining this to you? I went through the trouble of writing the books, and the least you can do is read them! Okay, so this is only a fan fiction, but still, the principal is the same. Don't worry, I can wait.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Please read faster...

Done? Good, now you are all caught up with the fun and deadly exploits of yours featherly. We are now flying over the Rockies, and let me say, these are _mountains! _Those Appalachians, they were really just glorified hills. These, well... whole different story. These were exciting to fly over! The sudden changes in altitude caused by mysterious downdrafts and updrafts really kept the flock on their toes. Or feathers. Or...whatever.

"Max, when are we going to get there? Where exactly are we going? When can we eat? I'm starving! Are you? Oh, can we go shopping? Can I get some shoes?..." Nudge had flown up to my altitude and began blabbering on about something.

"Max, I'm hungry. Can we get something soon?" Angel asked. _Darn, she knows I can't refuse her when she does puppy eyes! _

"Uh, sure. How about we land at that little place? There must be a McDonald somewhere around." Yep, that's me. Max-with-a-plan.

We landed gracefully-ish, like tipsy avenging angels. Except for Fang, who looked like a fallen angel, mysterious and hot and unreadable... Did I really just think that? Forget that. Totally irreverent. We should just find a fast food place and leave.

"I know this is really important, but can we _not _do this now?" I whined to Alice.

"Bella, I know you hate new clothes, but have you _seen _your wardrobe? You have like, nothing to wear! This is a major problem thet has to be fixed right now." Alice responded, not taking her eyes off the road. "Do you want to end up looking like those guys?" She pointed to four teenagers, two tweens, and a dog standing on the side of the road.

"Omigod omigod omigod, do you know where we are? We're in Port Angeles! We're like, two minutes form Forks! We need to go see Jacob! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee!" Nudge squealed. What is so exciting about a vampire falling in love with a human and a werewolf?

I looked a Fang. He shrugged. Whatever. They probably didn't exist. It's only a book, after all, not at all like our book series, because we do exist.

"Okay Nudge, but we're only staying for a little. We have to keep moving." We came up here because the Voice said to follow the Rockies.

"Max, can we ask for a ride? I'm really tired and so is Total." Angel tugged at my sleeve. Darn, she's so cute. _I just can't say no to my baby girl. _

"Okay, I guess. Just tell Total not to talk, or someone is going to get really freaked out." I scanned the street for a car large enough for all of us. Then I spotted a mini truck. That thing could have fit like, two flocks. Now to ask them and get them to accept...


End file.
